bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Taikon
Taikon (太金, Taikon) is an inhabitant of Hell. He is a member of a group of Togabitolead by Shuren. AppearanceEdit He appears as an obese man with pale blonde hair. His body armor is decorated with circular lines emanating from his stomach and shoulders. He has four dark teardrop marks on each cheek, and one on the bottom of his belly with his armor hanging down from his nipples.1 The chains of his body armor are located on his nipples.2 PlotEdit Bleach: The Hell VerseEdit After Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends analyze the Reiatsu left behind from the incident at Karakura High School earlier, Taikon uses a pink energy blast to destroy his classroom. As Ichigo and Uryū Ishidacheck on their friends, Taikon lunges down at Ichigo from above, attacking with a blade formed from pinkReishi. Taikon readily identifies Ichigo, much to his surprise. Ichigo knocks him back, attacking with a'Getsuga Tenshō', but Taikon is able to dispel it with ease. Yasutora Sado charges at Taikon, using an El Directo to force him out of the building.3 As Ichigo, Sado and Uryū regroup outside to face Taikon, they express their surprise over him being able to dispel Ichigo's attack so easily. Much to Taikon's glee, Ichigo releases his Bankai to fight him. As Ichigo charges towards Taikon, he is intercepted by the blade of another Togabito. Taikon proclaims that Ichigo and his friends are too slow to keep up with their movements. Uryū proceeds to fire a volley of arrows at Taikon, which are absorbed into his body and subsequently redirected back at the Quincy, knocking him to the ground. As Ichigo notices he is the only one left standing, Taikon proclaims that the others stood no chance at all.3 Ichigo prepares to fight Taikon, but is interrupted by the arrival of Renji Abarai. Taikon comments that it is such a pain that the Shinigami decided to intervene. As Renji volunteers to let Ichigo return to the Kurosaki Clinic, Taikon attempts to stop his advance, but is in turn stopped by an injured Uryū, who fires several arrows at him. After Ichigo leaves the school boundaries, Taikon comments disdainfully that he managed to escape. When Uryū shatters Murakumo's mask in a bid to save Renji's life, Taikon hurriedly ushers him to pull his hood up. However, it is too late as Murakumo is drawn into the Gates of Hell, prompting Taikon and Garogai to retreat.3 Upon hearing news of Ichigo's arrival in Hell, Taikon and the other Togabito are ordered to intercept his movement and those of his friends by Shuren. Upon Ichigo's arrival on the second level of Hell, Taikon jumps down from above him, proclaiming that they will return Yuzu Kurosaki to him if he assists them in their plan. He proceeds to remove his cape, introducing himself to Ichigo and his friends. Aggravated, Ichigo launches a black Getsuga Tenshō at Taikon, which the Togabito takes head-on. He then jumps behind Ichigo and Renji, before being thrown back by the force of Uryū's arrows. However, Taikon gets up and absorbs the arrows, before releasing the accumulated Reishi in a blast of energy.3 Ichigo and the others barely manage to dodge this attack, as Taikon attempts to stop them in their tracks by releasing a barrage of energy blasts. These attacks destabilize the structure of the stone lily they seek refuge on, forcing them to jump away. As Rukia freezes the tidal wave caused by Garogai, Taikon and Gunjō break free from within it, taking Ichigo off-guard and knocking him into the center of a separate stone lily. Taikon readies himself, firing a stray energy blast at Uryū. Uryū, Renji and Rukia vow to hold the Togabito off so that Ichigo and Kokutō can rescue Yuzu from Shuren. As Uryū faces off against Taikon, he proclaims it is by his pride as a Quincy that he will fight him.3 Later, Uryū fires a swarm of arrows at Taikon, which he is able to absorb in entirety through the mouth on his chest. After commenting upon the deliciousness of the "meal", Taikon releases a steady barrage of energy blasts at Uryū, which he barely evades. As Uryū uses Hirenkyaku to appear next to Taikon, he attempts to use Seele Schneider to attack, but this ends up being absorbed as well. He proclaims that the weapons Uryū use taste weird, but that he doesn't care either way. Taikon tells him to give up on his resistance, as Uryū tries to subdue him using the same tactics, which Taikon chastises him for.3 As Uryū fires a final Seele Schneider at Taikon, he prepares to digest it but is surprised when it stops in mid-air. Taikon is then enveloped within a blue forcefield, as Uryū unveils his Gert Sprenger technique. As Uryū explains the physics behind his attack, Taikon is increasingly shocked as miniscule cuts appear on his body, leaking out Reishi. The barrier then contracts, before detonating in a huge explosion, killing him.3 Later, Taikon is revived by Shuren at the base on the fourth level, who proceeds to attack Kokutō alongside Gunjō and Garogai. However, he is killed once again when Kokutō hurls his sword at Taikon, which is connected to his body by a chain, and is thrown into the lava pit.3 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Enhanced Speed: Despite his obese appearance, Taikon is capable of moving at high speeds.1 Energy Blasts: He has demonstrated the ability to release an energy blast that was able to push back Aaroniero Arruruerie, anEspada, in his Resurrección form.4 Enhanced Durability: Taikon demonstrated an enhanced level of durability, as shown when he was able to take on Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō and emerge unscathed from the attack.3 Reishi Absorption: Taikon has the unique ability to absorb Reishi from enemy attacks into a giant pair of lips which appear on his body. Once absorbed, Taikon can release the Reishi into a concentrated attack with a "kiss", in the form of a purple energy blast, which leaves an impact on the ground in the shape of a heart. Taikon can also use this ability to absorb an enemy's weapon, as was the case with Kokutō's blade.3 QuotesEdit * (To Uryū Ishida) "Thanks for the meal!"3